


nothing to lose

by fabrega



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: Too soon, too late, Han finally makes his way to Tokyo.
Relationships: Gisele Harabo/Han Lue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the trailer for F9 and this leapt out of my WIPs folder, demanding to be finished. Thanks so much to allie for the quick beta. ♥

Too soon, too late, Han finally makes his way to Tokyo.

He always figured he would--the cowboy riding off into the sunset that was Tokyo, done with one adventure and ready for the next. He hadn't ever considered that there might be other reasons for riding off into the sunset, that maybe it wasn't so much about getting to your next adventure as it was about there not being anything left for you where you were.

He's not sure what Tokyo holds for him, but he'll take his chances. He feels like he ought to, and, well, there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

He's good at one or two things--there's a reason Dom kept calling him, all these years--and he puts his skills to use. He blends in for a bit, gets the lay of the land, uses Dom's reputation and his own to get comfortable and make the right connections.

He buys an apartment, one with high ceilings and polished floors and lots of windows. What good is the kind of money they'd stolen if he doesn't spend it on anything?

He realizes a week later that it's the apartment they had talked about getting, cozy kitchen and luxurious tub and a thousand easy vantage points. He realizes, a few days after that, that this is way more apartment than any one person needs.

He locks the door behind him and leaves the place behind, lets the dust settle. It's his, but it's not for _him_.

The local racing scene is different than Han's used to, a different kind of driving for a different kind of space. He picks it up pretty easy, after everything he's done; drifting through a parking garage is child's play after even the easiest jobs he's pulled with Dom's crew. He does just enough to get noticed, just enough to become a presence here without becoming a target. He's had enough of that for a while. He's not really making friends, but he's happy to not make some enemies for a while.

He buys a car or two or five, and then a place to work on them and keep them. He puts a comfortable bed in the office and sleeps there, better than he had at the apartment but still not well. His sleep is deep and dreamless, which is better than the alternative.

Time passes. Han's not sure how much. Does it even matter? Tokyo becomes--not home, because home slipped from his grasp on a runway far away from here. But Tokyo becomes the place he settles. If it has to be anywhere, it might as well be here.

Then the kid shows up and upends everything. He reminds Han of the stories Dom and Brian used to tell of their early days: Dom's headstrong brashness, Brian's sense of justice. And he reminds Han of himself, too. There's a girl, of course, and she can _drive_ , and the kid is head over heels for her.

Of course he is.

Han helps him out. It's not entirely charity, of course, because the kid owes him a car, and Han's business arrangements are only growing more complicated. But working with the kid feels familiar, and Han needs something to keep himself steady these days. He's been tired, reckless, bored--he knows that's a dangerous combination, but can't bring himself to stop. He's chasing a feeling he knows he can't get back. But he's walked away from more dangerous situations than this, and besides, he doesn't have anything to lose, not really.

(He has nothing to lose that he'd regret losing.)

Whatever comes after, he'll handle it. Or he won't. Whichever. You make choices and you don't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> also available on [tumblr](https://etriva.tumblr.com/post/190613495606/too-soon-too-late-han-finally-makes-his-way-to)


End file.
